


A Kiss Without a Motive

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [17]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Lazy days don't bother Bai Yutong as much as they used to.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 12





	A Kiss Without a Motive

In the early days of SCI’s inception, Bai Yutong would find the quiet days between cases hard to deal with. He was too accustomed to juggling multiple cases, and if one managed to get a breakthrough there would always be another waiting to get his attention. These days he’s mostly grateful. 

SCI’s cases are complex and always high-profile enough to gather the interest of those in lofty places. Days will pass with him barely leaving the office; precious moments of sleep snatched in chairs with a desk as a pillow. He’s had enough experience of the cold showers in the police building to determine that it’s not bad luck - the water is just never warm. Some days he feels he’s only still moving due to adrenaline and exhaust fumes.

He loves his job though. The affirmation and satisfaction from a solved case just fuels him for the next one, even if they seem to come along more often these days. He has a good team; they’ve known him long enough that he doesn’t quite get the respect he should, but he’ll take that rather than a lack of trust. Mostly he doesn’t hate it because he spends most of his time with Zhan Yao. He’s realised that everything is better if the right person is by your side.

He hears Zhan Yao come out of the bedroom, his steps more akin to a shuffle across the hardwood floor come closer. Yutong doesn’t look up from where he’s scrolling through his emails removing the clutter the Force bulk-sends and leaving everything else for later. As Zhan Yao approaches the table Yutong lifts his half-empty glass of soy milk, an invitation Zhan Yao happily avails himself of. Yutong simply sighs when the empty glass is placed back into his waiting hand.

Zhan Yao presses a kiss to Yutong’s temple as he continues to shuffle past into the kitchen. Yutong’s not sure if it was a ‘good morning’, a ‘thank you’, or a ‘sorry, not sorry’ kiss, but whatever the reason he’ll happy take them all. Because this is the reason his days off are welcomed now. He still spends his days with Zhan Yao, but it’s just the two of them, and without the expectations and all-too-often mortal dangers they can just _be_.


End file.
